


Look After Me

by My_Frerard_Romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Frerard_Romance/pseuds/My_Frerard_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is sick so Gerard looks after him. There's really nothing else to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sick!Frank is always cute so I wrote a fic about him. Enjoy!

"ACHOO!" Frank groaned, not again.  
"Sick again?" Asked Gerard.  
"Yes." Frank frowned although it came out more as "nghes" 

Frank being sick was a regular occurrence, the first few times Gerard had to call in reinforcements (Frank's mom) but now he was an expert in what to do when his boyfriend of 2 years came down with something.

Gerard heaved himself out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Breakfast in bed, dry toast and hot tea was the first thing. Screw crumbs in the bed, his boyfriend was more important. 

Frank had curled himself up into a cocoon with the duvet by the time Gerard had come back upstairs. He stuck his head out and let Gee feed him toast, before planting a toasty kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks babe, did you make tea?" He snuffled.  
"I did." Said Gerard, helping Frank sit up before handing him the cup with a small smile.

Frank slurped at his tea and grinned blissfully, "I love you" he thanked Gerard.

He took the pills Gerard had left on the bedside table with a glass of orange juice and curled back into the duvet, cuddling Gerard's arm like a teddy. 

"Goodnight, Gee." He whispered kissing his forearm.  
"Night, Frankie." He replied stroking his head.

Gerard woke up to the sounding of vomiting. Brilliant. Trying to block out the sound he made his way to the bathroom. He hated everything about vomit, but his boyfriend was more important.

He tapped on the door lightly, but enough to be heard.   
"You ok in there, Frank?"  
He was answered by more vomiting and then the flushing of the chain.

"Come in," he heard Frank say weakly, "doors not locked."

He pushed the door and hurried over to Frank giving him a light hug before dampening a wash cloth and wiping at his face. He helped him up onto the toilet seat and proceeded to continue cleaning him up. He washed out the cloth and wiped the rest of his face. He helped him clean his teeth and then led him back to bed.

Frank grabbed Gerard's hand, "don't go!"   
"I have to, you need water and more tablets. Crackers to settle your stomach, too."  
"Ok, but be quick." Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek.

Gerard ran the tap to let the water cool while he got out the pills Frank would need and set the crackers on a plate. He hated Frank being sick. He felt so helpless, he just wanted to make him better. 

Frank was asleep by the time Gerard came back with the supplies so he left them within Frank's reach on the table and went back downstairs leaving him to sleep.

Gerard flicked through the channels trying to find something good enough to pass the time before settling on a lame made-for-TV movie about teenage pregnancies. Something about teenage girls making a pact to become pregnant. What is the world coming to, he thought. 

Suddenly he heard vicious coughing from upstairs, not thinking twice he was on his feet and racing up the stairs, pulling Frank into his arms and rubbing his back, helping him through it. 

"Fuck, Frankie. You almost coughed up a lung or something! Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, Gee. God, you should be used to this by now. And don't get too close, you know coughs are contagious."

Gerard did know, but his boyfriend was more important. He kissed Frank on the forehead to show he didn't care and then got into bed with him, pulling him into his chest.

Frank palmed at his chest and Gerard ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

"D'ya want me to stay home to look after you, tomorrow?" He questioned.  
"As much as I like the idea of you being a nurse, we have to try that sometime by the way, it's kinky, I know you have an important meeting in work. I wouldn't want you to miss that for me."   
Gerard just nodded before closing his eyes, "ok, Frankie. Whatever you want."

They both fell asleep within seconds. Frank, exhausted from being ill and Gerard, exhausted from looking after Frank.

Gerard woke up to the sound of his alarm pounding in his head before letting out a series of sneezes.

"Oh, shit."  
"Guess you're not going to work after all. I told you coughs are contagious."

Gerard shushed his boyfriend before curling up into his arms.   
"Make me better, Frankie." he snuffled.

"Always." Said Frank, kissing his head.

After all, his boyfriend was more important.


End file.
